


The Next Step

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of proposing to Danny hits Steve out of nowhere, he doesn't even know if Danny even wants to get married again.  So Steve launches his plan to take his relationship to the next level, but how's Danny going to react to Steve's idea about taking the next step of their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hits You Like a Bolt of Lightning

It hits Steve out of nowhere one morning; he wants to spend the rest of his life with Danny Williams. Of course, he’s felt some form of this feeling since the beginning of their relationship ten months ago. But today for the first time he’s actively thinking about marrying Danny. This is a new feeling for Steve, because honestly up until this morning when he waded into the ocean to swim Steve wasn’t going to get married. He didn’t think he needed a piece of a paper to tie him to someone for the rest of his life. He also, at one time, thought that he was going to be a career Navy SEAL and wouldn’t ever find someone who understood his dedication to the SEALs and marry him.  


Enter Danny Williams. From the beginning of their partnership there had been sparks between the two, they immediately became best friends who started spending a lot of time together. So when Steve kissed Danny one tired night after spending three days awake and running on pure adrenaline, Steve knew the marriages jokes were right, there was something romantic between them. From that moment his hesitate lips connected with Danny’s he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.  


Of course, because they are Steven McGarrett and Danny Williams, their relationship was not easy. Steve had to come to terms with the fact that when Danny had tried to reconcile with Rachel, he had gotten her pregnant. It was not easy for Steve to deal with that crushing blow. Sure, it had happened before he and Danny had gotten together, but that didn’t make it any easier. Steve lost many nights of sleep worrying if Danny was going to up and leave him to be with Rachel. It was also during this time that Wo Fat had come back into his life and set him up for murder. Sadly, it took the murder of the Governor to reaffirm Danny’s devotion to Steve and their relationship. It made the whole ordeal worth getting through because Steve had someone waiting for him.  


There was also the matter of Lori that didn’t help matters either. Steve didn’t notice her intense flirting and didn’t think that there was anything wrong. He was happy, he had an amazing family to go home to every night with Danny and Grace, even if they only saw her every other weekend and on Wednesdays, his team was back together, and no one was actively hunting them down for once. Things were good for Steve and Danny.  


Things were status quo, minus the whole Lori office crush thing that seemed to only bother Danny and Kono, until Jenna Kaye came back into their lives needed Steve’s help to find her fiance Josh. Of course Steve didn’t have to think twice about helping someone that had been such a huge help to his team, so he agreed without thinking about Danny. Danny, naturally, was originally against the idea. He didn’t want Steve going into a country that hated America without the proper team and doing something that could result in him going back to prison. “Do you remember how well jail worked out for you last time? Are you feeling the need to get stabbed again, Steven?” Danny had complained his eyes wide in fear of all the things that could happen to him while he was away. Steve quickly explained that he wasn’t doing this to fulfill some crazy desire he had for danger and saving the day, he was doing this so that Jenna could be happy like he was. She needed someone with his skill set to go in there and give her the happy ending she’s been searching for. Danny was quick to agree that he was the best man for the job and left him with a be careful and hot kiss, ‘gives you something to not only remember me by, but motivates you to come home soon.’ Which after a few crazy dangerous days, Steve was home and back where he belonged, in his chair by the beach, a beer in one hand and Danny’s hand in the other watching the waves roll in and out, while Grace built a sandcastle nearby.  


After all that, it seemed only fitting that Steve take the next step and asks Danny to marry him. With everything that he has put Danny through, with all his crazy stunts at work that sometimes result in injury and the whole Governor and Korea thing, Steve knows that Danny’s not going anywhere. So what better way to tell Danny he’s serious about forever than to ask him to spend the rest of his pineapple hating days with him?  


So he needs a plan. If he’s learned anything from being with Danny, he has to have a plan laid out before hand. He cannot rush into this like he would a building where he knew a suspect was in. He needed to make sure that all his ducks were in a row before he took the biggest step of his life. His first task was to see where Danny stood with the idea of marriage. Would Danny even be open to getting married again after how well the first one played out? If Danny wasn’t on board or even open to the idea of getting married, then Steve’s whole plan wasn’t necessary.  



	2. Does Danny Even Want to Get Married Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step One: Does Danny even want to get married again?

Working up the courage to ask Danny about marriage is not easy for Steve. He’s usually very confident and cool when it comes to dealing with his partner, since he has the most experience with anything that relates to Danny. But the thought that Danny still held a negative attitude against marriage was a little scary for Steve, even though that attitude was caused by the travesty that was his marriage to Rachel. There might have been some good times, like Grace, but the way that it ended and Rachel’s marriage to Stan cast a negative shadow over the whole thing. But Steve’s hoping that their relationship might help to ebb away some of that negative attitude, he’s really hoping like fingers and toes crossed.  


The only downside to dating Danny is the fact that he’s a detective. Steve has to be really careful with how he comes to Danny about this, because one wrong word and the whole plans blown. Danny will be able to see through his thinly veiled attempt at finding out if Danny had even thought about Steve and marriage together in the same sentence. It’s part of the reason it’s taking so long for Steve to complete this task. He needs to find a way to work marriage into a conversation without Danny being suspicious and think Steve’s fishing for something and gets angry. Angry Danny is the last thing that Steve wants to have to deal with, because contrary to popular belief an angry Danny is not a hot Danny to be around, he’s horrible.   


Thankfully Steve doesn’t need to work marriage into the conversation. On a rare evening that Steve and Danny are home before the sun sets, they happen to be unwinding in front of the TV watching World News and there’s a story about the new civil union law in Hawaii and the other states that have enacted similar laws. Steve almost gets on his knees to thank the higher powers looking out for him in relief that his segue has finally happened and Danny won’t be suspicious about Steve asking his opinion on it, because Steve usually asks Danny’s opinion on things like that.  


“It’s great that Hawaii’s finally acknowledging civil unions don’t you think?” Steve asks taking a sip from his beer and turning towards his partner. Danny mid-sip of his own beer turns towards Steve with his eyebrow raised.  


“Yeah I do, everybody should have the right to marry someone they love and then have their heart torn to shreds.” Danny replied sarcastically toasting his beer in the air.  


“Really Danny? One failed marriage and you’re a bitter old man?” Steve replies trying to keep his heart from sinking into the pit of his stomach from disappointment. He probably should have realized that Danny would still be bitter about the number Rachel did on his heart. Danny sighs and looks down in his lap.  


“I’m not bitter just realistic. I mean Rachel and I thought we loved each other and look at how well that turned out? She left me and moved clear across the country with her rich new husband. Wouldn’t you feel the same way?” Danny snapped back picking at the label of his beer.  


“I know Rachel fucked you over Danny, I watched the aftermath happen. But what about us huh? Do you think that I could do that to you? Do you think that I could pledge to spend the rest of my life with you and then leave?” Danny whipped his head up staring straight into Steve’s eyes. He left the breath be sucked from his body at the hurt and vulnerability swirling around his hazel eyes.  


“You’re right, you wouldn’t do anything like that to me.” Danny whispers reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hand resting them comfortably between them.  


“I love you Danny with everything that I have. I’m not Rachel, Danny and I don’t know how to make you see that.” Danny sighed again and squeezed Steve hand.  


“I know babe, I know. And I love you too, so damn much. I’m just not sure that marriage is the way for me ya know? At least not right now, who knows how I’ll feel in the future, but right now in this moment? I know that marriage is not for me.” Steve smiled softly at him, his hopes weren’t completely dashed, but still his timing would have to be perfect.   


At least he found out how Danny felt about marriage and where he stood in terms of rejection or acceptance. Now that he knows that Danny wasn’t completely against the idea he was just going to have to move onto the next part of his plan, getting Grace’s approval. Because once Grace got an idea in her head it was pretty hard not to agree with the very persuasive little girl. So as long as Grace agreed to Steve proposing to Danny, it would only be a few weeks, two months, tops until Danny was saying yes to Steve’s proposal.  


Steve was well on his way to taking the next step with the love of his life.  



	3. Grace's Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step Two: Get Grace's Approval because Steve knows that Grace's approval is vital to Danny saying yes.

As if Steve needed anymore confirmation that he and Danny are the forever kind of deal, he gets a resurgence of his feelings of marriage when Danny wakes up horribly congested and hacking up his right lung. “In sickness and health.” Steve mutters to himself as he gets out of bed forgoing his normal exercise routine and instead searching the house top to bottom for Kleenex, cough medicine, and some coffee for both him and Danny.  


Of course, they have none of the above besides coffee because they have a back up for their back up (an un-caffeinated Danny is not a Danny that Steve ever wants to deal with again, that was pretty scary.) Of course they don’t have Kleenex or cough medicine because it’s very seldom that they get sick so Steve finds himself getting in the truck after propping Danny up and settling him with warm coffee to soothe his aching throat and maybe clear his congestion, driving off to the closet store and stocking up on cold supplies.  


He also ends up taking the day off because Danny’s feeling affectionate and says the only thing that will make him feel better would be to spend the day cuddled up with Steve. So Steve spends his day reading over case reports and budget spreadsheets while Danny lay dead to the world on his shoulder and Steve wouldn’t have it any other way. That doesn’t mean that Steve isn’t happy when Danny wakes up abruptly in the afternoon sputtering about having to pick up Grace. Steve kisses Danny’s forehead and pushes him back into bed.  


“I’ll go pick up Grace and take her out to dinner and help her do her homework, I’ll let her read you a story later.” Danny mutters in agreement only half awake before Steve leaves smiling at just how adorable Danny is when he’s sick. As Steve’s driving to pick up his adorable Gracie he smiles in satisfaction to himself, this was the perfect opportunity to see how Grace would feel if he and Danny were married. For the first time in his life, Steve is actually happy that Danny got sick because he really needs to get moving on this plan, their two year anniversary is coming up and Steve thinks that it would be the perfect time to propose, let’s just hope that Grace likes the idea of Steve and Danny being married.  


Pulling up to the school Steve can’t help but smile when he sees Grace making her way out of the school. “Hey Gracie!” Steve exclaims crouching so that he can catch the little girl as she flings herself into his arms.  


“Uncle Steve!” Grace exclaims hugging Steve tightly to her body. “Where’s Danno?” She asks pulling away and looking for her father.  
“Danno caught a horrible cold so he’s at home sleeping, so I thought you and I would get some dinner and maybe stop by the bookstore and get a book we can read Danno later. Does that sound good?” Grace smiles and nods her head already thinking of all the different books they could get to help Danno feel better. “I’m thinking we get some pizza.”  


“Pizza sounds good.” Steve smiled and grabbed Grace’s backpack from her as he lifted the seat of the Camaro so she could climb in. As they drove to the pizza place Grace told Steve everything that had happened that week in school never letting a moment of silence pass in the car. She continued talking as they were seated at Kailua Round Table and even as they ordered. Finally after the waitress left smiling and laughing at how cute Grace and her father were, a silence fell between the two. “Uncle Steve?” Grace asked looking a little unsure.  


“Yeah Grace?” Steve asked taking a sip of his drink and looking down concerned at the little girl.  


“When are you and Danno going to get married?” She asked biting her bottom lip worried about how he was going to react.  


“Why do you ask Gracie?” Steve reached out and lightly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand hoping it would help her calm down a little bit. He was worried about how unsure and almost scared she looked at the moment.  


“Well Tommy said that it’s weird that you and Danno live together and aren’t married. He said it was a sin or something.” Grace almost had tears in her eyes as she thought back to when Tommy had made fun of her and her ‘sinning father’.  


“Oh Gracie, it’s okay baby I’m not mad.” Steve quickly moved from his side of the booth and pulled Gracie into his lap holding her close to him. “Tommy was just being mean to you. Do you think it’s weird that Danno and I aren’t married?” Steve asked his heart suddenly in his throat waiting for Grace’s answer.  


“Not really, I mean you guys are happy right? It would be cool if you guys were married.” Grace replied smiling softly at Steve, who was listening very closely to everything Grace said. She knew that Steve would actually listen to her and value her opinion on things, it’s one of the reasons she enjoyed talking to Steve.  


“So you wouldn’t mind if I asked Danno to marry me?” Steve asked running his fingers through her hair sighing in relief when her tense body seemed to relax and she pulled away from him. Steve took that as his cue to go back to his side and waited for her answer. Grace tilted her head to the side deep in thought. Her daddy and Steve had been together for a long time and she didn’t really see how them being married like mommy and Stan, would change anything.  


“I think it would be cool. I mean you and Danno are perfect for each other, like Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid.” She replied smiling brightly at Steve from across the booth. “Are you going to ask Danno to marry you?” Steve laughed at how fast her mood seemed to change and took a deep breath.  


“Yeah I’ve been thinking about asking him.”  


“Yay! Does that mean I get to call you daddy?” Steve’s heart stopped at her question and felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. Never in the two years that he and Danno been together had she expressed wanting to call him daddy, it was surreal experience.  


“You can call me whatever you want Gracie.” Grace beamed and nodded.  


“Have you gotten the ring yet? Because if you haven’t can I help you pick it out? I think I could help pick out the best ring for Danno.” Grace was bouncing in her seat from the excitement of possibly being able to help Steve do something so important. Steve laughed as the waitress brought their pizza to them and thought about it for a moment. It would probably mean a lot to Danny if he found out that his daughter had helped pick out the ring, it would also be an important bonding moment for Grace and Steve.  


“I would love it if you helped me pick out the ring. But we have to keep this a secret because I want to surprise Danno. Can you keep this a secret for me?” Grace nodded her head so fast that Steve was worried about her getting whiplash.  


“I won’t tell anyone daddy, I promise.” Steve smiled as she zipped her lips shut and threw away the key.  


“Alright eat up, we’ve got a sick Danno to look after.” Grace nodded again and Steve relaxed in his seat. Grace was on board with this idea so the next step was to actually start planning the surprise. He was hit with how real this was becoming, before it was just a plan a far off dream, but with each completed item on his list the reality became clearer.   
He only hoped that everything worked out and Danny said yes.


	4. Checking with Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step Four: Make sure Danny's parents are on board with Steve officially joining the family.

Four weeks after Steve had originally decided that he was going to take the next step with Danny and propose Steve was feeling a little bit more at ease with everything. He had already broached the topic with Danny, who was already warm to the idea of giving marriage another try. He had gotten Grace’s approval to marry Danny, since as Danno always said, he was a package deal and any significant changes to his life needed to be discussed with his sweet precious daughter. So knowing that Grace was more than just on board with the idea of he and Danny being married, Steve felt confident in conquering the next huge item on his list (besides getting the ring which was a lot harder than Steve thought, but they found one.)  


Steve knew that he had to call Danny’s parents soon, he wanted to go the semi-traditional (or as traditional as he and Danny could get) route and make sure that his parents were okay with Steve marrying Danny. Honestly, he didn’t think they’d have a problem with it since within five minutes of meeting Danny’s parents they were insisting he call them mom and dad. But still, Steve wanted to be one hundred percent sure that they were okay with the idea.  


Steve had planned to call them as soon as he could get a free minute alone, which didn’t happen often. It was rare that he and Danny weren’t together since Danny moved in almost two years ago, so Steve was going to have to find a way to get some alone time. He tried thinking of anything to get Danny out of the house but every idea he had was quickly shot down because he didn’t want to raise Danny’s suspicions (yet again the downside to dating a highly skilled detective).  


So when Steve found himself sitting alone on his lanai on a gorgeous day in Oahu, he felt as if the universe was looking out for him. He was startled from his quiet musings to work up the courage to call Danny’s parents by the ringing of his phone. He sighed hoping with every fiber of his being that it wasn’t a case because he really needed to get this over with.  


“McGarrett.” Steve gruffly answered looking out over the waves rolling in and out.  


“Hello Steve.” Steve blinked in surprise when Lynn William’s sweet voice filtered through Steve’s ears.  


“Hi mom.” Steve greeted smiling broadly to no one. It always made him smile when he called her mom; it was nice being able to actually have someone motherly looking out for him.  


“I hear you want to finally make an honest man out of my Daniel.” Steve’s smile fell and he wondered if she had the power to read his mind.  


“Excuse me?” Steve asked wondering if feigning innocence would help him out here.  


“Grace let it slip when she and I talked earlier that she was helping you pick out a ring for her Danno.”  


“Oh.” Steve should’ve known that Grace was the one that dropped the bomb, and he silently thanked her for not being able to keep a secret. It took a lot of pressure off of him.  


“I was going to call and ask for permission.” He quickly adds not wanting to make her angry by insulting her somehow.  


“Oh Steven, it’s cute that you’d think I would be mad that you hadn’t called to ask permission. Danny would throw a fit if he knew you were planning on actually asking John and me for permission.” Lynn replied laughing at how cute Steve sounded in his quick defense.  


“I was hoping he would see it was a true example of my romantic side, ya know be wowed that I’m that serious about it.” Steve replied running a hand over his face, his whole body relaxing at the sound of her laughter.  


“You and I both know that Daniel does not need to see how serious you are about him, your relationship and months leading up to your relationship show that enough. When are you planning on popping the question?”  


“I thought our two year anniversary would be a good time. He wouldn’t expect me to do something like this.” Lynn ‘awed’ at Steve’s sweetness, her son really was quite lucky.  


“That’s so romantic.” Steve blushed at the pride brimming in her voice and the idea struck him.  


“Ya know it’s been a while since we’ve seen you guys and I’m thinking what a better anniversary present than to bring you guys out here. I’m sure that Joe and you need a vacation and Grace would absolutely love to see you.” Steve waited with bated breath for her reaction.  


“That would be a wonderful idea, but I don’t know with the price of flights and such.”  


"I would, of course, insist on paying half of your flight costs. I mean it’s my idea to bring you out here and it’s the least I could do. Plus you would be staying at the house with us so that takes care of your hotel.” Steve quickly replies without even having to think about it, he’ll do anything for his Danno. Plus he kind of misses the elder Williams’ and he knows that both Grace and Danny would flip out if they came out to Hawaii.  


“Let me talk to Joe and we’ll see, but how could I turn down a vacation in the sun with my favorite sons and adorable granddaughter?” Lynn jokes shaking her head at just how lucky she is for having such a sweet future son-in-law. “Here why don’t you ask Joe himself?” Lynn said handing the phone to her husband who had just walked through the door. “It’s Steve.” She mouthed to her confused husband before going upstairs to find their suitcases.  


“Hey Steve.” Joe greeted falling into Lynn’s empty chair.  


“Hi dad.” Steve replied suddenly feeling very nervous, talking to Lynn about marrying Danny was one thing, but Joe was a completely different beast.  


“What are you supposed to ask me?”  


“Well I’m proposing to Danny in a couple of weeks so I’m thinking about planning a party since it’s our two year anniversary, and I thought that you guys would like to come out and get a break from the winter in Jersey and enjoy the sun. I’m offering to pay half of the flight costs because I want you guys to be here.”  


“Marriage huh? I was wondering when you were going to man up and marry Danny. I think that some time in the sun sounds absolutely wonderful and much needed. I’m pretty sure Lynn’s already upstairs looking for the suitcases.”  


“That sounds great; I know that Danny and Grace are going to be so happy you guys are here. So we’ll see you in two weeks then?” Steve felt his body relax again and he smiled. Everything was coming together just the way he wanted it to.  


“We’ll email you our flight information since I’m sure you’re going to surprise Danny.”  


“You know me too well dad.” Steve replied hearing the distinct roar of the Camaro engine in the driveway. “Danny and Grace are home so just email me your flight info and I’ll see you in two weeks.”  


“Welcome to the family Steve.” Joe replied before hanging up and making his way upstairs to help his wife find their suitcases.


	5. Surprise!

Steve thinks that planning a surprise for a naturally suspicious Danny is probably what it’s like to plan a surprise for him, not easy. Seriously Steve has to calculate every single move or word he says so that Danny doesn’t figure anything out. But he’s done well so far, which only helps to boost his confidence that this will all work out in his favor. He’s talked to mom and dad about their views on Steve marrying Danny. He has the ring stored away in the last place Danny would ever think to look (his go back in case the Navy comes officially calling and honestly Steve doesn’t even think Danny knows where his bag is). Their anniversary party is well in the works, with a lot of help from Kono and Chin. Mom and Dad are flying in next week and Steve has gotten all of Five-0 cleared for some time off (with the hope that nothing catastrophic happens).  


But of course, there’s still one loose end that Steve hasn’t quite managed to fully take care of, which is the whole where does Danno stand on marriage subject. The last time they talked about the subject of marriage was almost a month and a half ago and who knows what has changed since then. Steve doesn’t know that Danny’s been thinking about marrying Steve since that night. Steve needs to know if there’s even a smidgen of a chance that this could work before he makes a complete fool out of himself. So yet again, Steve is trying to find a way to talk about the future of their relationship, yet he can’t have Danny become suspicious than all his hard work will be for naught.  


But the higher powers are looking down on Steve one sunny Sunday afternoon they have Grace, because right as he’s taking Grace out for an afternoon swim, Danny’s mother decides to call. 

“Hey Ma.” Danny greeted waving Grace and Steve on as he takes a seat on one of the beach chairs. Steve smiles to himself hoping that Lynn would be able to get Danny’s temperature on the whole marriage thing, he’s really hoping that he’s actually taken time to think about it. 

“Hello Daniel. How are you, Grace, and Steve?” Lynn asked as she sorted through the clothes they were going to need washed for their trip to see her boys. 

“We’re great; Grace and Steve are out playing SEAL right now. How’s the family?” Lynn chuckled picturing Grace and Steve frolicking in the water while Danny watched on. 

“Your sisters say hello and your father’s animated as always. We’re wondering though when you’re going to settle down with Steve and make an honest man out of him.” Danny shook his head; leave it to his mother to not beat around the bush. He was also wondering when this topic of conversation was going to come up. With Rachel it had only taken his wonderful loving mother fourteen months to bring it up, and it’s been almost two with Steve so really he’s shocked it took this long for her to bring it up again. 

“Real subtle.” Danny joked rubbing the back of his neck. Honestly he had been thinking about Steve and marriage since that night that Steve had brought up the topic. He loves Steve with every fiber of his being and he knows that Steve is nothing like Rachel, he wasn’t going to run when things got tough, but still he still had his reservations. “Shouldn’t you be asking Steve this sort of question, since ya know I’m your son?” Danny asks hoping that he can delay this conversation as long as possible. 

“I’m asking you Daniel, not Steven. And I’m merely just wondering when you’re going to get the hint and give me another son.” Immediately both Danny and Lynn’s minds are flooded with images of Matt, the brother that was currently in the wind. He knew she would never admit it, but he could hear the sadness of losing her son. “I’m not nagging you or trying to pressure you into anything. I’m just asking out of pure curiosity. Plus I highly doubt a ring is going to change anything between you and Steve.” 

“I know Ma, I know. I think I’m just afraid that my track record is going to haunt us. I don’t want to lose Steve, I barely survived Rachel and if I lost him, I don’t know what I’d do.” Danny replies his mind going into overdrive at the thought of Steve pulling a Rachel. 

“Oh baby, if there’s one thing I’m certain of, it is the fact that Steve is never going to voluntarily leave you. Can you honestly name one time since you became partners that he hasn’t been there for you? Because I can’t Daniel, plus Steve knows that if he ever hurt you in any way he’d have to deal with me.” Danny smiled knowing just how imitating his 5’2 mother could be, Steve didn’t stand a chance against his ma. “You just need to stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart.” 

“I know Ma, you’re right. It’s not fair to Steven that I’m letting my past marriage impede on my relationship with him. Steven’s not Rachel and I probably am over thinking this.” This is why Danny loves his mother, she’s always telling him exactly what he needs to hear in no uncertain terms and she’s never steered him wrong. 

“Of course I’m right Daniel; I am your mother after all. I mean you do want to settle down with Steve, now that you have the chance to legally do it, right?” Lynn asked biting her thumb nail worrying slightly about what her son could possibly say. 

“I mean I’ve been thinking about it, I would think that Steve and I would probably need to have a conversation about it, ya know make sure we’re on the same page. I don’t want to be thinking about all of this to find out that Steve’s not as concerned about the future.” Danny replies watching Steve and Grace finally make their way out of the water, smiling at the sight Danny motions them over. “Hey Ma, Grace wants to say hello.” Grace beams and takes the phone from Danny excitedly telling her grandma about anything and everything that came to mind. Danny sighed in relief that he was out of the line of fire and smiled up at Steve. 

Steve watched Grace fall into the sand as she talked to her grandma before turning to Danny. “Good talk with mom?” Steve asked slightly fishing for some indication that Lynn worked her mother magic. 

“Oh yeah great mother-son conversation. I’ll tell you all about it later after Grace goes to bed okay?” Steve tilts his head with slight ‘aneurysm face’ studying Danny for a moment. “Stop thinking worst case scenario you goof.” Steve chuckles leaning down to steal a quick kiss before going into the house to shower off all the salt and change into dry clothes smiling to himself the whole way, Lynn had definitely come through for him when he needed it. He only hoped that Danny was more on board then he was before, which knowing his mother way he does, Steve really has no worries. 

Later that evening Steve sat on the lanai watching the tide as he waited for Danny to finish tucking Grace in. He knew that when Danny told him he wanted to tuck Grace in by himself that he was probably going to ask her something he didn’t want Steve to know about. It made Steve smile and finally feel a little bit of relief; his feelings about spending forever with Danny weren’t one-sided. Without looking up Steve heard Danny come down the stairs and lifted a long board up for Danny to take. 

“I hate it when you just seem to know when I’m around you.” Danny grumbled taking the offered beer and popping the cap off. 

“You love it.” Steve replied, his eyebrow raised and a suggestive smirk spread across his face. Danny chuckled lightly and smiled shaking his head. 

“Do not let your ego suffocate me babe.” Danny fires back smirking in satisfaction when Steve’s jaw drops open a little bit. “So I had an interesting conversation with Ma today.” Danny figures he should just treat this like ripping a Band-Aid off, just do it. Steve turns his body nodding his head for Danny to continue. Danny mirrors him and rests free hand next to Steve’s, who takes the hints and cradles his hand in his own. “She asked when I was going to settle down and marry your crazy ass.” 

“I highly doubt she said my crazy ass, mom doesn’t think I’m crazy all the time like you do.” Steve fires back resisting the urge to smile broadly, he had been right about Lynn’s call today. “But what you’d say to her?” Steve asked lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of Danny’s hand. 

“It’s been in the back of my head since that night you asked about it, but I’ve been going back and forth about it. I didn’t fare so well the last time and I was worried that this time wouldn’t be any different. I mean do you even think about where this is heading?” Danny asked a slight tinge of worry in his voice making Steve squeeze his hand. 

“Yeah Danno I’ve thought about it. I’ve thought about it a lot.” Danny’s shoulders relaxed a little bit and he sighed as he took a long sip of his beer. “I’m in this for the long haul Danny, you know that.” 

“I know babe, me too.” Danny puts his beer down and reaches out to grab Steve’s hand. “I was just scared that it would be Rachel 2.0. But my sweet slightly overbearing at times mother was quick to point out that you were nothing like Rachel. She also told me that if you ever did try anything like Rachel you would have her to answer to, so that made me feel a little bit better.” Danny smiled slightly at Steve’s wide eyes. 

“I may be a SEAL who in your words, shots first and asks questions later, but still Danny you’re mom kinda scares me.” Danny laughs leaning forward and kissing the worried frown from Steve’s face. 

“I know babe, she scares me too.” Steve relaxes a little bit and leans forward to kiss Danny a little bit harder this time. 

“So I take it we’re both on the same page now? You’re open to spending forever with me?” Steve asks trying not to look too worried about Danny’s possible response. 

“Yeah babe I’m open to spending to forever with your crazy Neanderthal ass.” Steve smiles and pulls Danny closer to him kissing him with everything he has. 

The next morning as Lynn’s checking the weather in Oahu next week and checking her email she smiles when she sees one from Steve with a simple thank you. Smiling she goes back to checking the weather and shaking her head. Her boys would be lost without her sometimes.


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's not expecting what Steve has planned.

“Happy anniversary Danno.” Steve greets looking at the sleepy head of his boyfriend, who had just woken up. Danny looks bleary eyed at Steve for a few moments before he makes the connection that Steve is holding a tray out in front of him. “I made you waffles and bacon and of course coffee.” Danny sits up a sleepy smile spread across his face as Steve sets the tray down in front of him before joining him in bed.  


“Happy anniversary babe.” Danny replies leaning over to kiss Steve soundly on the mouth. Steve gives in for a moment letting Danny kiss him so thoroughly before pulling away.  


“We should probably eat before it gets cold, plus we have a lot to do today.” Danny grumbles but grabs a piece of bacon. Steve chuckles and smiles eating his breakfast of oatmeal with fruit, just because he made such a special breakfast for Danno didn’t mean he was going to eat it. Plus he was a little too nervous to eat. “What time are you picking up Grace?” Steve asks after he’s finished with his oatmeal.  


“Like an hour or so. I can’t believe you got Rachel to agree to letting her stay here for a week.” Steve shrugs, Danny doesn’t need to know exactly how Steve got Rachel to agree, that would ruin the surprise.  


“I just pleaded with her that it was a rare occurrence for both of us to have the week off and I wanted to spend some time with Grace. When you explain things logically and rationally she really doesn’t have any problems with agreeing.”  


“Have you met my ex-wife?” Danny asks finishing off the last of his waffles. “Thanks for breakfast babe.” Steve can tell that Danny’s changing the topic, which Steve is grateful for because he really doesn’t want to talk about Rachel today. It was their two year anniversary and Steve wanted to make it special and enjoy a day void of dead bodies, drugs, bullets, and high speed chases.  


“You’re welcome, I thought since we have the week off I would treat you to a special breakfast since we had the time.” Danny smiled and leaned over kissing Steve’s cheek before climbing out of bed and heading towards the shower.  


“I’m gonna take these down stairs then hit the grocery store for the barbeque today. So I’ll see you and Grace later, okay Danno?” Danny’s reply is muffled over the rushing water and the closed bathroom door. Steve can barely make out the affirmative response before he’s heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen. After depositing the dishes into the sink and sending quick texts to both Chin and Kono, Steve’s on his way to the airport.  


As Steve stands by baggage claim he bounces with anxious energy. He really hopes that today goes smoothly because he’s spent so much time laying the groundwork for today that he would hate to see it all go up in smoke. Steve looked around another time, when he spotted Lynn and Joe Williams. He knew it was them without really looking at them because Lynn’s hands were flying around her in excitement (much like Danno’s do during one of his rants) and Joe was just smiling down at her affectionately (much like Danno did when dealing with Grace or even himself from time to time).  


“Steve!” Lynn exclaims pushing her way through the crowd of people to get to Steve, whose smiling broadly at them. As soon as she’s within arm’s reach she’s pulling Steve towards her wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.  


“Hi mom.” Steve whispers taking in the warmth and love of her embrace, even though he has to almost crouch down to hug her properly. It really has been a long time since Steve’s been able to call someone mom and feel unconditional love in return, he’s extremely lucky that Danny’s parents had taken to him so quickly. “Hi dad.” Steve greets shaking Joe’s hand and giving him a short hug.  


“We need to get our bags and hurry home; I can’t wait to see my babies.” Lynn gushes moving frantically towards the carousal and looking for their bags. Steve and Joe just shake their heads at her, before Steve’s grabbing their bags. Lynn smiles at him and takes his offered elbow as he leads them out of the airport and towards the truck.  


By the time they reach the house Steve is completely caught up with the rest of Danny’s sisters and all their kids, even some of the friends that Lynn and Joe spend time with. Steve can’t believe that they’ve gone this long without seeing them because it’s nice having family, besides Mary to catch up with. Thinking about Mary makes Steve a little sad; he wished that she could’ve been here to celebrate this momentous occasion with them. But he’s happy that she’s got a steady job now, so he knows that he’ll catch her the next time she’s got a layover in Oahu.  


“What a lovely house you have Steven.” Lynn gushed as they pulled up to the house. She could see how someone like Steve’s mother would love a house like this; it was a perfect mixture of mainland style and Hawaiian beach style.  


“And there’s a private beach outside too?” Joe asked already planning on more trips down to visit his sons.  


“Yeah and you’re always welcome here.” Steve replied knowing that Joe was probably already planning on coming to Hawaii a lot more now and he could see the allure. Joe just shook his head laughing at what Danny calls his ‘ninja SEAL senses’. As they exit the car Steve smiles when he sees Kono and Chin, along with Malia and Charlie walking towards them. “Hey guys, this is Lynn and Joe Williams Danny’s parents. Mom, dad –“  


“You must be Kono and Chin and you must be Malia, and Charlie?” Charlie nodded smiling at Danny’s mom. “I’ve heard a lot about you two from my Danny. I’m so happy to finally meet my son’s other ohana.” Steve just smiled as Lynn steps forward and hugs Kono and then Chin. He should’ve known that she would know who they were, he and Danny had talked a lot about them. Joe just smiled and shook hands with both extending hellos.  


“It’s really great to meet you guys too.” Kono replied smiling widely at Danny’s mom, she was exactly like she imagined her. “I’m gonna go ahead and put this inside, do we need to set anything up?” Kono asked holding up her bags of premade food.  


“No it’s a low key barbeque, just like Danno would want it. You guys go ahead, I’m going to get these bags set up in the guest room. Mom, dad Chin and Kono can show you where everything is down stairs and later I’ll show you your room.” Chin nodded leading Danny’s mother into the house while she asked Malia about the wedding and married life so far. Steve and Joe shared a look before Joe followed his wife into the house leaving Steve behind.  
Everyone was hanging out on the lanai with the grill warming up and the drinks flowing when Steve heard the front door open. “Steve?” Danny called wondering where his boyfriend was since he saw the truck in the driveway.  


“I’m out back Danny!” Steve called back smiling at Lynn and Joe who were standing next to him. He couldn’t wait for Danny to see his parents. Steve walked into the house meeting Danny halfway.  


“What are you up to?” Danny asked looking over Steve suspiciously. He could tell that something was wrong with his partner.  


“I have a surprise anniversary present for you.” Steve replies ignoring Danny’s suspicious looks and leads him outside once Grace has come down the stairs after dropping her bag in her room. Danny watches Steve like a hawk as they make their way outside.  


“Surprise!” Lynn and Joe exclaimed standing there with large dazzling smiles spread across their faces.  


“Grandma! Grandpa!” Grace exclaimed running towards them and wrapping herself around them. Danny looked from his parents back at Steve with his wide eyes and a slack jaw. He couldn’t believe that Steve had gone through all this to bring his parents to Hawaii.  


“Come here Daniel.” Lynn demanded with teary eyes wrapping her son in a bone crushing hug. It has truly been too long since she’s had her son in her arms.  


“It’s so good to see you.” Danny whispered in her ear his own eyes a little watery. He couldn’t believe he was actually his mother on this god forsaken island. Pulling away Danny smiled at his father and didn’t hesitate to hug him as well. “Hey dad.” Joe smiled and hugged his son tightly, happy to see him after so much time.  


“This is so awesome daddy!” Grace exclaimed beyond excited that her grandma and grandpa were here in Hawaii, there was so much she wanted to show them. Steve just smiled and chuckled seeing the wheels literally turning in her head.  


“You are kind of amazing.” Danny whispered standing directly in front of Steve. “This is why we got a week off too isn’t it?” Steve nodded reaching up to wipe away a stray tear from Danny’s eye. Sometimes Steve just managed to overwhelm him with how much he loved him. “Thank you.” Steve shrugged not seeing how this was a big deal.  


“Alright the grill is ready and raring to go, so how about we get this barbeque cooking?” Chin asked smiling widely at the love that surrounded them. There was no better way to kick off their first vacation since the beginning of Five-0 than by having a barbeque.  


The sun was shining, the burgers and hot dogs were cooking on the grill, the drinks were flowing, and Grace was itching to get in the water. It was a perfect afternoon in Hawaii, yet Steve was beginning to get nervous. He knew that at any moment Grace was going to set her part of the plan in motion and then from there it would game on. He tried to keep his hands from shaking, but it suddenly became real.  


“Hey Danno?” Grace asked standing politely next to Danny waiting for him to acknowledge her.  


“Yes Monkey?” Danny replied smiling brightly down at his sweet daughter.  


“Can I go boogey boarding?”  


“Sure Monkey, as long as someone watches you.” Grace smiled brightly and looked over at Kono, who smiled at her and nodded, it was a part of the plan.  


“I’m down for getting in the water Danny, I’ll watch her.” Grace squealed in excitement and ran towards the house to get her suit.  


“Can you get my board from the garage Danno?” She called back not waiting for the answer before running up the stairs trying to keep herself from blurting out the plan. She’s been doing well so far but today it was nearly impossible since it was going to happen today. She only hoped that it worked out for her Danno and Daddy.  


Danny shook his head and took off towards the garage. “I blame you for this.” Danny joked as he passed by Steve making sure to flash a sincere smile to know he was joking. Steve shook his head a nervous smile spreading across his face. He glanced at Lynn, who only flashed him a reassuring smile and motioning for him to follow Danny.  
Steve took a deep breath and turned going in the same direction as his partner, giving himself a last minute pep talk on the way.  


Danny walked into the garage walking right past the work bench, the work bench that had started his relationship with Steve. As he passed the place that once held John McGarrett’s tool box, Danny stopped finally noticing the small black box sitting open on the work bench shining lightly in the gleam of sunlight. He picked up the box Danny examined the simple platinum band.  


“I can’t believe that two and half years ago that when I walked into this garage to get my father’s tool box that I would find everything I was missing in my life.” Danny whipped his head towards the door that Steve had just walked in. “You have managed to go from some haole that loved ranting about anything and everything, to becoming everything. You complete me, as cheesy as that sounds, because you are everything I’m not. I love you more than I’ve loved anyone else in the world and I want to spend forever with you. So Daniel Joseph Williams, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?” Steve asked pulling the ring from Danny’s hand and getting down on one knee. Since this was the first time that Steve was getting to propose, he wanted to it to be as traditional as he and Danny were not.  


Danny stared down at Steve going back and forth from the ring to Steve’s hopeful eyes. His mind was in overdrive trying to figure out how he’d missed his partner planning such a huge surprise. The silence dragged on between them while Danny tried to put the pieces of the puzzles together and Steve sat there his heart sinking a little bit with each passing moment of silence. Finally, after what felt like forever passed between them, Steve nervously cleared his throat dropping his hand to his side. For a moment he wondered what he had missed. He thought that they were on the same page, but in the end it seemed that the pain from Rachel was still too great for Danny to overcome.  


Danny watched Steve getting up and the light bulb went off, he hadn’t given Steve an answer. He saw the hurt look flash across Steve’s face and Danny felt his heart clench. 

“Yes.” He said grabbing Steve’s attention and making him whip his head up.  


“Yes?” Steve asked hoping he wasn’t hearing things. Danny smiled and nodded his head chuckling when Steve’s smile seem to split his face in two.  


“Yes you crazy goof.” Steve crashed his lips against Danny’s while somehow managing to slip the ring onto Danny’s hand. “I’m sorry it took me so long to answer, you rendered me speechless with your sweet words. I’m pretty sure that’s the longest conversation you’ve ever had about your feelings, it was shocking.” Steve chuckled and kissed Danny hungrily again. Danny complied molding his body to Steve’s as their tongues dueled for dominance. Pulling away everything seemed to click in Danny’s head. “You planned all of this didn’t you?” Steve chuckled resting his forehead against Danny’s.  


“I couldn’t just go into this half cocked; you always tell me I need to thoroughly think things through right?” Danny smiled wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist pulling him even closer to him.  


“I knew that it was only a matter of time before you finally got it. I can’t believe I didn’t see any of it, you must have been on full on ninja mode.”  


“Only the best for my Danno.” Danny chuckled and kissed Steve gently. “We better get Grace’s board before she worries that you said no.” Danny nodded and turned to get Grace’s boogey board before sharply turning back towards Steve.  


“You asked Grace?” Steve stopped tilting his head in confusion.  


“Of course I asked Grace, she’s important to you and her opinion matters. I asked her before I asked for parents actually.” Danny felt his heart melt at Steve’s explanation.  


“You never cease to amaze me Super SEAL.” Steve smiled kissing Danny quickly before grabbing his non-ringed hand and leading him back towards the lanai. He couldn’t wait to announce the good news.  


Grace was waiting on pins and needles for Steve and Danno to come back from the garage. With each passing moment, her anxiety and worry seemed to grow and take over her whole body. She really hoped that Danno said yes and that he liked the ring because it took a long time to pick it out. Finally she saw Steve coming towards her and shot up from her seat rushing over towards them. She stopped when she saw the ring glittering in the sunlight as Danno’s hand moved. Screaming like a teenager who had just seen Justin Bieber, she whipped back towards everyone that had turned towards her.  


“He said yes!” She exclaimed before turning and launching herself into her father’s arms, while also pulling Steve into their hug. Everyone smiled and congratulated them, knowing it was only a matter of time before Steve and Danny would be taking the next step and make their relationship official.


End file.
